Nappa's Love
by Funny Purpule American Fr
Summary: completed (finally) It's not a yaoi or anything. THIS IS A SEQUAL TO VEGETA'S DIARY.
1. Prolodge

Hello, peeps! This is the sequel to Vegeta's Diary. You will know why soon. Thanks for your reviews. (On Veggie's Diary that is.) This is still in Veggie's point of view.  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Prologue  
  
Cold sweat dripped down my nose as I punched the bag again. Lucky it was so cold down here in the basement.  
  
Five years had passed since the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Califan (the doctor) became a great friend to me, especially since Freeza invented the fire wheel for me.  
  
The fire wheel was, well, a wheel I was put inside, locked on to, and spun around in while it was lit on fire.  
  
Now I wore gloves even more.  
  
Nappa, Raddits and I became a family.  
  
Raddits worked in a hospital, and Nappa was a heavy-duty carrier at Freeza. That would mean, every time Freeza had something big to carry from one place to another, he would use Nappa.  
  
At least I think it's a he. I have come to doubt the Icein's gender, ever since I learnt about his kind. (Raddit's taught me biology, and other things involving his reputation.)  
  
Nappa didn't mind though.  
  
And Raddits was right; he was my nanny.  
  
I looked at the clock.  
  
3:00  
  
In the afternoon that is.  
  
I warily climbed up the stairs. Nappa would be home soon.  
  
Heading to the living room, I passed the bath and other useful things room.  
  
The scratch mark I made five years ago was still there on the doorframe.  
  
It reached to the tip of my nose back then.  
  
And it still did. (Sweat drops)  
  
IT'S NOT FAIR!!!! I'M TWELVE AND I'M STILL AS SHORT AS I WAS FIVE YEARS AGO!!!  
  
I hated breaking two records.  
  
I was the strongest and the smallest saiyan EVER recorded in history.  
  
Oh, fate, why are you so cruel to thy?  
  
Oh-oh.  
  
I'm starting to think Danin-like again. Nappa and his stupid cultural thingy.  
  
Stepping into the living room, I saw Raddits reading a book, may I ad, again.  
  
"How many books do you have?" Plopping down next to him, I asked.  
  
"Vegeta, knowledge is like a flower, if you don't water it, it will die."  
  
"I'll take that as a wish for a glass of water." I started getting up.  
  
"Very funny, you know that's not what I meant. I meant that people forget, if they don't practice."  
  
"Yes, and you're going to forget how to move if you don't get up soon from your little cozy spot on the couch."  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You will be a COUCH KRUMPLI." He hated krumplis. They were like potatoes.  
  
He lifted his nose into the air, turning from me.  
  
"I'm home!!!" Nappa said in a singsong voice (I know it's hard to imagine, but try).  
  
"About time!" "About time!"  
  
Raddits and I said together.  
  
He walked into the room and dropped the letters and newspaper on the, I think you call it coffee table.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
He dropped them carelessly for one.  
  
And for two, he was happily sighing and looked like the greatest thing in the world happened to him.  
  
We started at him in silence.  
  
"Nappa, are you feeling okay?" I managed to say at last.  
  
"Of course I am! I'M IN LOVE!!!"  
  
"WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Raddits and I both landed in front of the couch from the shock.  
  
"You...are...JOKING!!!!!!" Raddits shouted.  
  
Nappa shook his head.  
  
I was completely stunned.  
  
My nanny? In love? My big, bald, bodyguard?  
  
That was unbelievable.  
  
"And just who exactly is this person you are in love with?" At least I got to know who the heck is going to break his big teddy-bear heart.  
  
"Sigh She's a goddess. Her eyes are like seas, her hair like the night, her lips-"  
  
"I asked her name Nappa, not her appearance."  
  
"Sigh I don't know her name." He said happily.  
  
Raddits slapped his forehead, and just shook mine.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know her name?" The older saiyan burst out. "There are millions of girls on this planet, how are you going to find her or anything?"  
  
"Oh, but she is very special. She arrived today. With lots of crates and luggage and everything. She said she would like to meet me again."  
  
I glanced at the newspaper. It read:  
  
'Gilla arrives with daughter for visit on Planet Cold'  
  
Below was a picture of a girl of red eyes, black hair and...  
  
"Nappa, is this her?" I asked showing the picture.  
  
"Yes! That's the goddess!" He said grabbing the paper. "She is so beautiful!"  
  
"Nappa?"  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
"YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH THE GILLA'S DAUGHTER!!!" 


	2. Chapter 1 L&L

I'm glad that my usual reviewers (nikki, Princess Freeza, Una etc.) have found the sequel. So, the story continues.  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Sigh I told you she is special!"  
  
That was all Nappa said when he realized he fell in love with the universe's most protected female.  
  
One, there was no way; he could have a relationship with.  
  
My stomach turned upside down at the thought of that.  
  
My nanny with a woman?  
  
But then he wouldn't notice me anymore!  
  
I won't be his little shrimp, or...or...his prince.  
  
NO!!!!  
  
I will save my bodyguard (and one of my best friends) from this evil!  
  
Time to begin:  
  
Operation Falling Out (not the window, love)  
  
Step 1: Trying to make the subject use his brain  
  
"But Nappa, there is no way you two could ever get together!" I tried to protest.  
  
"Love will find a way, Vegeta."  
  
Not if I can help it.  
  
"Maybe we could figure out something, so you two could keep in contact."  
  
No, she got Raddits too!!!! NO!!!!  
  
"I will write her a letter every day!" Nappa just kept on dreaming.  
  
"Yes, but how will she get them? There are a million guards around their palace!" I had to keep on trying.  
  
"True." Raddits rubbed his chin.  
  
"See, you couldn't get them in unless someone small, agile, and strong went undercover!"  
  
Ha! I got them now!  
  
"That's a great idea Vegeta! You'll go undercover and deliver the letters!"  
  
Me and my big mouth.  
  
"Please Vegeta! Will you do it? Please!" Nappa looked down at me, begging with his eyes.  
  
"Well, I, umm..." What was I supposed to say?  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Sigh Alright."  
  
But what else could I do? It would break his heart if I wouldn't.  
  
I frowned.  
  
So I was the official messenger of love now.  
  
Great. 


	3. Chapter 2 Monse Toile

Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I lied in my 'bed', staring at the ceiling.  
  
I had to save Nappa somehow.  
  
There HAD to be a way.  
  
This female will surely break my nanny's heart.  
  
I couldn't even think about seeing him hurt.  
  
Not my nanny.  
  
There was one way...  
  
I could sabotage the letters saying this and that.  
  
Yes, that is what I shall do.  
  
  
  
I looked around me.  
  
No one.  
  
Leaping over the fence, I landed in a bush quietly.  
  
I pulled out Nappa's letter.  
  
Time to put the plan into the action.  
  
My finger's skidded over the red wax seal.  
  
I was suddenly gulping the air.  
  
"Cool it Vegeta. You are doing the right thing."  
  
Mumbling to myself, I played with the seal.  
  
Dope it!  
  
I couldn't do it.  
  
Besides, Nappa will come around and see that there is no hope.  
  
Of course he will. And then everything will be back to normal.  
  
I put the letter back under my shirt, right over my heart.  
  
Fate shall deal with this romance, I shall only play a small part in it.  
  
The messanger's.  
  
My hands pushed the branches in front of me aside.  
  
A guard stood alone.  
  
He was one of the Gilla's men.  
  
That was kind of an idiotic statement dear brain, since we are on his territory.  
  
His blue cape-like thingy flapped in the wind.  
  
Time to get my costume.  
  
"Nyau-nyauuuuu-nyauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
Come on, stupid, notice me!!!  
  
"NYAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!" I practically yelled.  
  
Trying to get attention as a macska (cat-like thing) was harder then I thought.  
  
The guy unshieted his sword and ran towards me. Finally.  
  
When he peeked in I grabbed for his neck and by pressing a nerve on it I knocked him uncounsios for quite a long time.  
  
Oh-yeah, I rock.  
  
Pushing him into the bush, I put the blue cloth on, and the sword as well.  
  
Though I learned the basics of sword-handling back on Planet Vegeta, I didn't really know how to use it.  
  
"Okay, princey, you better not get into any trouble THIS time."  
  
I put on the guard's hat, only to find that it was too large.  
  
Perfect.  
  
I stumbled out of the bushes.  
  
Now to get down to business.  
  
I started walking towards the castle.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MONSE TOILE!!!"  
  
Oh-oh.  
  
From the badge I knew that was supposed to be me.  
  
Supposed to be. 


	4. Chapter 3 Wonderful

Thank you to all the reviewers, you guys made me real happy.  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Bra giggled.  
  
"Monse Toile! That sounds like toilet!!!" Goten cried.  
  
"Yeah so what if it does? It's not funny." Pan glared at him.  
  
Everyone looked at her as tough she was crazy.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"She is right, we shouldn't make fun of the poor guy." Bra sticked up for her best friend.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, while Goten frowned.  
  
"You girls have no sense of humor."  
  
"Goten is right, you sissies!"  
  
"WE ARE NOT SISSIES!!!!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Gohan cried. "If you want to fight, than go down, but if you want to read on then hold your traps and make peace."  
  
The two sides turned away from each other, pouting.  
  
Gohan sighed and read on.  
  
  
  
Gulp.  
  
Me and my luck.  
  
"Monse Toile, what are you doing out here?"  
  
I tried to speak in the lowest voice I could.  
  
And that was pretty good, because I can change my vocal cords amazingly.  
  
I ain't lying.  
  
"I was umm, - "  
  
"TURN AROUND THIS INSTANT, MONSE TOILE!"  
  
I sharply turned around on my heels looking at the ground.  
  
I cannot risk him seeing my face.  
  
"Monse Toile, what happened to you?"  
  
Oh-uh.  
  
"Wha-what do you mean sir? Nothing happened!"  
  
"You are shorter than usually, Monse Toile."  
  
Dope it!  
  
Why did the Gilla's men all have to be 3,5 concones tall?  
  
Note: 3,5 concones= 2 meters  
  
"Uh, it must be the air, sir."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Phew!!!  
  
"But that still does not explain why you are here, instead of your route before her ladiness' room."  
  
Well, at least something good happened today.  
  
"I, umm, -"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Now get going before I lose my temper, Monse Toile!"  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
I saluted, like I saw the guards do at the gates.  
  
Running quickly inside the castle I thanked Guldo for this little luck.  
  
I turned right.  
  
Left.  
  
Left again.  
  
Right.  
  
I went straightforward.  
  
Oh, no!  
  
This is not happening.  
  
Sigh, only I can be this stupid.  
  
I got myself lost.  
  
Wonderful. 


	5. Chapter 4 Wardrobe

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, new and old.  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I looked around me.  
  
Big mirrors, paintings, the walls coated with gold, and lots of stuff that's fancy.  
  
Nice.  
  
Maybe there is a map around here somewhere, with the little dot 'you-are- here' and everything.  
  
Sigh. Yeah right Vegeta, dream on.  
  
A lady in waiting came my way.  
  
"Uh, excuse me miss, could you tell me where is her ladiness' room?"  
  
"Of course. Up the stairs that way, turn right and it's the door at the end of the hall. You can't miss it. It the fanciest."  
  
Yeah, I figured it would be.  
  
"Thank you, miss."  
  
I bowed and she curtsied.  
  
Hey, what was I supposed to do?  
  
I've been thought that that is the proper thing to do.  
  
So, after a while, or in other words, the time I spent climbing the stairs (there must have been hundreds of those!) and getting to the door, I was patrolling.  
  
After a few minutes, there wasn't anyone around.  
  
My gloved hand came down on the soft wood, and I quickly pushed it in.  
  
As soon as I was in, I closed the door.  
  
A woman, dressed only in her underwear was looking at me horrified.  
  
Oops. Apparently I have chosen the wrong moment to make my entrance.  
  
Her mouth moved to scream.  
  
I rushed and covered her mouth before she could make a sound.  
  
Looking into her red eyes, I tried to calm her with my gaze.  
  
Hey, it usually works with animals!  
  
I moved my finger (on the other hand), to my mouth.  
  
Slowly pulling the letter out, I showed it to her.  
  
She calmed down as she saw the seal.  
  
"Give me that!"  
  
She practically yanked it out of my hand.  
  
I watched as she tore the envelope apart.  
  
Mental Note: People in love are crazy and dangerous.  
  
I plopped down on the bed.  
  
An issue of today's 'Colder than your average' lay there.  
  
Guess what? It's the local newspaper.  
  
'Mafia takes over south corner of Cold Empire'  
  
It's too complicated too explain.  
  
The woman sighed.  
  
I sweat dropped. Just like Nappa.  
  
She hugged the letter.  
  
"May I ask a question?"  
  
I tried to be as polite as possible; this IS the Gilla's daughter.  
  
"Sure, go ahead."  
  
She had a beautiful voice, even I admit that.  
  
Fine, one point for you Nappa.  
  
"What do you see in him?"  
  
"He is like a big teddy bear, and his eyes, and he is such a gentleman, and he-"  
  
"Is bald."  
  
I tried to lighten myself up a little.  
  
"Well, true, but-"  
  
"Miss, open up!"  
  
Oh-uh.  
  
If they find me I'm busted. Big time!  
  
"Quick!"  
  
She pushed me into her big closet.  
  
I heard the doors open, and couple of men come in.  
  
Guldo, if you still hear my prayers, than don't let them find me! Please! 


	6. Chapter 5 Impostor

Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Sorry miss, but we are looking for an intruder."  
  
"Oh. What kind of intruder?"  
  
"He has black hair, onyx eyes, and he is quite small."  
  
SMALL?!? I'LL SHOW YOU SMALL!!!! I'M JUST A LITTLE BEHIND IN GROWING THAT'S ALL!!!  
  
Hey, that rhymes!  
  
"I'm sorry but I haven't seen any fellow of that description."  
  
I heard footsteps and the door open and close.  
  
Phew!  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"It's safe now."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome Vegeta."  
  
My eyes bulged.  
  
How....did....she....KNOW MY NAME????  
  
As if she read my thoughts, she said:  
  
"Nappa told me all about you, little one."  
  
She bended down and smiled at me.  
  
I hate it when people do that. The bending down that is.  
  
It makes me feel...small.  
  
I sweat dropped at the thought.  
  
"My name is Maponty." She said. "Pleased to meet you prince."  
  
I shook hands with her.  
  
Finally, someone respects me as a person! Everyone thinks that because I'm a kid, I'm dumb.  
  
Maybe she isn't so bad at all.  
  
Maponty sat down at her desk and began to write fervently.  
  
I walked over and looked out the window.  
  
Gulp.  
  
Ten story high, with tuskebokor at the bottom.  
  
It's a plant, that's full of thorns, and this one was huge.  
  
Huge plant = huge thorns  
  
Wouldn't want to fall out from here.  
  
"There, it's finished. Take this to him, please."  
  
She gave me the letter.  
  
My eyes searched it for a second.  
  
Even if she is nice and all, am I doing the right thing?  
  
A melody played.  
  
It was the clock.  
  
OH MY GULDO, IT'S TEN!!!!  
  
Man, I promised Nappa I'll be home by now!  
  
I quickly put the letter away.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Mada Maponty."  
  
Note: Mada - kind of like miss here  
Monse - similar to mister or whatever they say  
  
My parting words lingered behind me as I quickly ran out the door.  
  
Only to bump into a pair of huge legs.  
  
"Well, well, look what we have hear. The intruder."  
  
Why, oh why me? 


	7. Chapter 6 Ouch!

Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A blonde guy watched me, with the look.  
  
The look everyone has when they are going to beat me up into a bloody pulp.  
  
He screamed.  
  
Oops, I mean smirked. Hee-hee.  
  
His hand came up in the air and twitched.  
  
Huh?  
  
The soldiers around him jumped on me.  
  
I fought back, but it was no use.  
  
Soon the world was spinning, and it didn't help that my ears were drumming as well.  
  
No!  
  
I have to deliver this letter.  
  
I have to go home.  
  
I have to live.  
  
My chance came when I rolled over to miss a punch headed for my head.  
  
I don't know how I was running, because my brain shut down.  
  
My eyes saw that I was out in the garden, and jumped into a bush.  
  
Taking off my clothes, I jumped over the fence, and the rest is but a blur.  
  
  
  
"OUCH!!!!!!!!"  
  
I yelled out in pain.  
  
Stupid, idiotic me!  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but you can't walk around the rest of your life full of thorns, just because you were stupid enough to jump into a tuskebokor."  
  
I winced as Raddits pulled out another one from my tail.  
  
"Hey, I lost half of my blood!"  
  
"Yes, because you got into a fight."  
  
"OUCH But it wasn't my fault!"  
  
"You fought back, didn't you?"  
  
"Well of course I OUCH did, was I suppose to do, just stand there as they kill me? OUCH!"  
  
I saw Raddits shake his head from the corner of my eye.  
  
"Well, what matters is the present." He said.  
  
"But it's not my birthday yet."  
  
"Not that present, the other one, the time."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I winced as another thorn was pulled out of my tail.  
  
"You'll just have to bear with me, Vegeta. It isn't my favorite past-time to pull out thorns from your butt, you know."  
  
"Sigh I know. But it ouch hurts when you pull it out."  
  
"Nothing worth having is easily attained."  
  
"Yeah, well, the only problem here is that I don't see what I suffered for in this situation."  
  
"A friend, no?"  
  
I turned around to look at him. (I was in his lap, on my stomach, like I was going to get spanked.)  
  
"What are you talking about Raddits?"  
  
"You are doing this for Nappa, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am."  
  
"Real friends don't come easily, Vegeta."  
  
I sighed and went back to staring at the floor.  
  
"OUCH!!!" 


	8. Chapter 7 More fun for me!

Thank you for all the reviewers, you guys made my day!  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I sighed.  
  
Why do these have to be so boring?  
  
We were in Freeza's palace, the day after the whole thorns-in-my-butt-and- delivering-letters thing.  
  
My behind still ached at the thought.  
  
The things I do for Nappa.  
  
I deserve a Vegeta-day or something.  
  
Everyone has some kind of celebration next to his birthday except for me.  
  
Life is SO unfair.  
  
Raddits has doctors day, Nappa has hordar (carriers) day, but what do I have?  
  
A big whop, that's what! And I'm a prince too!  
  
A ship landed and two soldiers stepped out.  
  
They were the 'forwards', their job was to check out the port before the mother ship landed.  
  
That would mean, I have just enough time to pull it off.  
  
You ask what?  
  
You'll see.  
  
This is going to be hilarious! (At least for me)  
  
I sneaked into the halls and started creeping towards the throne room.  
  
Since I spent even more time here then Freeza himself, I new the way around by heart.  
  
I love playing spy.  
  
I know it's childish, but I can't help it! It's so much fun!  
  
Two big macho guards stood at the door.  
  
Circa and Squere.  
  
Perfect.  
  
The two most idiotic soldiers on Planet Cold.  
  
You are making this too easy, Freeza.  
  
I walked to the guards, putting my innocent-little-kid mask on.  
  
Big eyes + little smile + hands behind back = innocent look  
  
Well, you have to throwin a few moves too, but that's no problem for a good actor like ME.  
  
Oh yeah.  
  
The guards in front of Freeza's room where specially trained, they were famous for not even blinking.  
  
I heard they were going to throw in a 'preparing-for-the-brats-tricks' training too.  
  
Cool. I'm famous.  
  
"Who-hoo! Circa! Look at me I got a new guard, see?"  
  
He didn't even blink, just kept on staring straight forward.  
  
Which was straight over my head by at least a concube. (I was half a concube)  
  
'  
  
Depressing thought.  
  
"Hey Circa, do you know you are the weakest of the weakest? You couldn't even beat an old lady! You are pathetic!"  
  
He didn't even flinch.  
  
Fine then! On to plan b!  
  
More fun for me.  
  
  
  
Oh-oh. What is Veggie up to now? What will happen to the poor guard? 


	9. Chapter 8 Inner self: You ARE scared of ...

Thank you to all the reviewers, I had a really bad day and you guys made it rock!!! I've been wondering though, where nikki went. I mean Princess Freeza is still here, and so is Una, and Nasiya, and of course there are new reviewers ^hugs them all^ but where did nikki go? Oh NO!!! Maybe she got killed! Or maybe she was in an accident and she is lingering between life and death or...she just thought my story wasn't interesting. Probably the later.  
  
One more thing; Kirsten (sorry, stupid Word won't let me write it non- capital) I have been thinking up this story for, what?, about a year or so. (that's what happens when you live in a country without DBZ and your only access to heaven is through the internet. I thank Kami there are so many websites).  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 8  
  
So on to plan B.  
  
If I can't get them to notice me by way of words, then they shall by action.  
  
As quick as lightning I grabbed Circa's pants and ripped it off Squere's.  
  
I ran down the hallway. This got their attention.  
  
"Hey you brat, get back here with my pants!"  
  
"Stop you thief!"  
  
Their steps pounded down the hall.  
  
FREEZE FRAME!!!  
  
Okay, imagine this, dear diary:  
  
Two macho guards, each larger then Nappa by two heads, are running around in their underwear in the palace, on the day of the big celebration, chasing a kid with a tail and wild hair who is laughing like a maniac and is waving the two stolen trousers behind him as though they were flags.  
  
Can't say I didn't have a fun childhood.  
  
I threw the garments out the window and skidded to a stop at the corner. The two goofs kept on running.  
  
Wow. I never knew Squere liked to have little pink-hearts on his underwear.  
  
But on to the job.  
  
I ran back to the throne room and sneaked in.  
  
I was in front of the double doors.  
  
Freeza had the double doors installed because of my nasty habit of making his days more...sour. Hee-hee.  
  
I took off my backpack.  
  
Now where did I put it?  
  
Ahh, here it is!  
  
My genuine rino skin rope.  
  
I made a lasso and aimed for the chandelier above the doors.  
  
Got it!  
  
I pulled tightly to make sure it was safe.  
  
But nothing and nowhere is safe for...Super Vegeta!  
  
Sigh. There goes my brain again.  
  
I tied the end of the rope to my waist and started climbing.  
  
Walking wasn't safe, I learned that a long time ago.  
  
Shudders. I hate being shocked.  
  
I was up on the chandelier by now, and was slowly climbing to another wing of it.  
  
Tying the rope to the one just above the door, I let myself slip down to the punch pad.  
  
My finger landed on the eight.  
  
Then the four.  
  
Seven.  
  
Six.  
  
Six.  
  
A sweat drop rolled down my face.  
  
Dope it! What was the last number?  
  
It was two. No wait it was four!  
  
Or was it?  
  
Come on Vegeta, think! If they catch you, you'll be kissing Freeza's feet from the dungeon! Yuck!  
  
I don't know what's worse; kissing his feet or the dungeon. Probably his feet. Again, yuck!  
  
I got it!  
  
I punched in the tree.  
  
Those seconds lasted for an eternity.  
  
"Welcome." The computerized voice said.  
  
"Phew!!!"  
  
The doors slid open.  
  
I rocked back and forth a little on my rope.  
  
This reminded me of something bitterly sweet.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Hin-ta, pa-lin-ta, régi duna kis katona ugorj a dunába! Zsupssssz!"  
  
A young woman sang to the little boy in the swing.  
  
The wind ran through his flame like hair.  
  
"Higher, mommy, higher!!!"  
  
She laughed.  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
I shook my head.  
  
No, not right now.  
  
Landing in the throne room, I looked at the clock.  
  
Oh MAN! SAY IT ISN'T TRUE!!! I ONLY HAVE TEN MINUTES LEFT!!!  
  
Better hurry then.  
  
I took out the WEAPON from my pack.  
  
Placing the WEAPON on Freezer's chair I snickered.  
  
Good. Now for the rope.  
  
I untied it and put it away.  
  
Gulp.  
  
Still pretty nervous about jumping out the window Vegeta?  
  
Shut up, inner self.  
  
I know you are.  
  
AM NOT!!!  
  
Yes you are.  
  
I'll show you!  
  
And with that little argument with myself, I jumped out the window.  
  
Barely holding back a scream. 


	10. Chapter 9 Oh the window, the window!

Again, thank you to all reviewers, I'll try to answer all the questions, but if you have any left, e-mail me and I'll be glad to answer. Also, I will not be able to update on 5.6.7.8 and maybe the ninth of this month. (The dates are in European time- thingy.) HOLD THE TOMATOES!!!! I can explain! On the fifth and sixth we are having a field trip. (Sleep there thing.) On the 7 and 8 (possibly nine), which is the weekend, I'll be with my grandparents. Poor grandpa, he's been sick. ^Sniff^ But he is better now. That's all. Now on to the funny stuff!  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Why the heck was I so stupid to jump out the window?  
  
I knew I hated it.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Aww, you are the cutest little thing!"  
  
A mother gazed at her newly born son, who was playing with her ebony hair.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
The baby turned to see a large man with flame-like-mane coming to the bed.  
  
"Vegeta, meet your son." She handed the baby to him.  
  
The two flamed haired males looked at each other.  
  
Then the baby pulled his fathers beard.  
  
"Ooow! Hey stop that!"  
  
The queen just chuckled.  
  
She took back the prince and put him down on the bed.  
  
"He is adorable, don't you agree?"  
  
"He is a rascal, I can tell you that right now."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, he is just playing."  
  
In the meanwhile Vegeta (The fifth) began to crawl towards the window after making his way down the huge bed.  
  
Soon, he was on the sill, almost falling over.  
  
Then the queen noticed.  
  
"VEGETAAAA!!!! THE BABY! CATCH HIM WE ARE ON THE TENTH FLOOR!!!"  
  
The baby fell.  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
/Pause Flashback/  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
I shouted from full throat. Panic has came over me fully now.  
  
Daddy save meeee!!!!  
  
/Back to Flashback ^^'/  
  
The king cached the baby just in time.  
  
"Phew! You are a rascal aren't you?"  
  
The baby whimpered into his chest.  
  
"It's okay now, I'm here. Nothing and no one will hurt you know."  
  
/End of Flashback/ (Great memory I have, ne?)  
  
Daddy.  
  
I closed my eyes.  
  
I miss you.  
  
Something cached me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Vegeta! What have you been up to now?"  
  
"Yeah, I never knew you liked jumping out windows so much."  
  
I slowly opened my eyes.  
  
Nappa cached me and Raddits was standing next to him.  
  
"NAPPA!!!"  
  
I hugged the giant.  
  
I don't care what they think; my nanny saved my life, period.  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"You silly little one. Come on, we have to go and attend to the 'big celebration'."  
  
He put me down and we walked into the palace.  
  
Next to the front door two huge rozsa (kind of flower) bushes flowered. (What else does a flower do?)  
  
Raddits and Nappa started at it in silence.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Two huge pants hanged on one of the scrubs. 


	11. Chapter 10 The WEAPON

I'm so glad you are back nikki and thank you Una for praying for my grandpa. Sniff IT SO GOOD TO HAVE PEOPLE LIKE YOU IN THIS CRUEL WORLD!!!! ^Hugs Una and nikki^  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The soldiers (that includes us) were all crowded in the throne room. No one has seen the WEAPON yet.  
  
Thank Guldo.  
  
Then Freeza marched in and the room went silent.  
  
The IHI people were all over the place. (Remember, the kind of TV like things?)  
  
This is perfect.  
  
"Lord Freeza, may we ask some questions?"  
  
A reporter gave a try.  
  
Freeza smirked.  
  
"Yes. Why not?"  
  
The guy stood next to me behind a dozen other soldiers.  
  
"What is your opinion of the maffia?"  
  
"I will see if they are good for anything, if not, I will crush them like bugs."  
  
Typical.  
  
"And the Gilla?"  
  
"He is of great use to our empire, and I will make sure it remains that way."  
  
He began to sit down.  
  
Yes...  
  
"What about the north? When will that part be added?"  
  
He stood back up.  
  
I frowned. Dope it!  
  
"It will join us soon enough. I plan on taking them over politically, but if it doesn't work I'll have to use force."  
  
Yeah-yeah. Now sit!  
  
"But Lo- Ouch!"  
  
I kicked into his shin hard.  
  
That's what people get for trying to spoil my fun.  
  
"Enough questions! I will begin the celebrations now!"  
  
He sat down.  
  
FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nice fire crackers for the beginning!!! HA HA!!!  
  
He looked wide-eyed before him.  
  
Freeza was covered in pink from head to toe.  
  
I covered my mouth with my hands.  
  
This was too rich!  
  
Cooler started to chuckle.  
  
Soon everyone else was too.  
  
I CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANY LONGER!!!!  
  
I fell on my knees as the laughter shook me.  
  
"STOP IT!!! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!"  
  
He ran out of there as quick as lightning.  
  
The laughter quieted down soon.  
  
Well, not on my part.  
  
I was still rolling around the floor.  
  
No one escapes my filled whoopee cushions!  
  
See, technically, they were like this; they were like normal ones, except they were filled halfway with paint. They not only gave sound, but covered the victim with the chosen color.  
  
Ain't I a genius?  
  
AND THIS TURNED OUT PERFECTLY!!!!  
  
Not only did I embarrass Icicle (Freeza) in front of his men, but also in front of the whole known universe!!!  
  
I am THE master.  
  
Two boots were suddenly under my nose.  
  
Oh-oh.  
  
I know these boots and they mean trouble.  
  
Big trouble. 


	12. Chapter 11 One of my famous troubles

Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
I groaned. My head hurt.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Guess I'll have to open my eyes.  
  
Bright light...funny smell...hey, I'm at Califan's!  
  
The memories came back.  
  
The boots were (as if you haven't guessed) Zarbon's.  
  
He beat me up outside.  
  
That was so like him. Give me another near-to-death experience.  
  
Though something was wrong. He had worry in his eyes.  
  
Deeply hidden, but years under Freeza had thought me how to notice the smallest emotional changes.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Why should I worry about one of my worst enemies?  
  
I sighed.  
  
Just more proof to how weird I am.  
  
I looked around me.  
  
No one here.  
  
Sliding off the table, I made my way towards the door.  
  
Unfortunately, something caught my eye.  
  
"Oooooooo!"  
  
Big, shiny, glasses filled with strange fluids with funny names.  
  
Tell me, which kid could resist?  
  
I walked towards it.  
  
Cool.  
  
I saw my face reflect on the bottles and I held back a chuckle.  
  
Something shone in the corner.  
  
But as I reached for it, I knocked over a glass.  
  
Glass no.1 knocked over glass no.2 which knocked over the shelf, on which was glass no.3 which landed straight in my mouth.  
  
Too late. I drank it all.  
  
Oh-oh.  
  
The world began to spin.  
  
I felt funny. Happy, but funny.  
  
Something tells me I have gotten into another one of my famous troubles. 


	13. Chapter 12 Hic!

A.N.: If any of you speak Hungarian out there, you might have even more laughs than others. ^wink wink^  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Vegeta?" it was Califan's voice.  
  
In my blurred vision I saw the doctor and the two saiyans come towards me.  
  
"Vegeta, what wrong with you?" Raddits asked.  
  
I tripped a little in my own legs, but regained 'balance'.  
  
"What do you mean ^hic^ what's wrong with me? I'm perfectly ^hic^ fine!"  
  
What was their problem? I was happy for once!  
  
"Oh my Guldo, I think he is drunk!"  
  
What the heck was ^hic^ Nappa talking about?  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah look at the bottle in his hand."  
  
I began to stumble towards the doorway in the meanwhile.  
  
"Hey, get back here!" (Raddits)  
  
I was in the hallway.  
  
Slowly, tripping on my way after every second step, I made my way into the cafeteria.  
  
Where all the soldiers were.  
  
I began to sing on the way.  
  
"Egyszer voltam ^hic^ nálatok Leszakatt az ágyatok! Ripegett, ropogott ^hic^ Bolhatetü potyogott!"  
  
I laughed at my little song. Mainly, it would go something like this:  
  
I was once ^hic^ at yours I broke all your bed boards! It cricked and cracked ^hic^ Fleas uh, (man, I suck at translating!) fell?  
  
Fine, I can't translate it so it rhymes! What do you expect from me?  
  
And talking about expecting, I never thought I could get that silly.  
  
All the soldiers stared at me, like I was insane.  
  
My 'singing' could be heard throughout the palace.  
  
I hoped on the table and began to sing a song I learned from Mister Becuca. (Friend on Vegetasei)  
  
"Lassan haza döcögök! Hic Jaj! Út közben nagyokat pisárgán virágzik a tök! Hic Jaj!"  
  
Jaj = something like 'oh boy!'  
  
I won't translate this one.  
  
It's too, umm, never mind.  
  
So anyway, imagine me, singing in the cafeteria of Freeza's palace, my worst enemy, with all the people that loathe me watching. Plus I was dancing.  
  
Pretty embarrassing.  
  
"What are you doing brat?" (Freeza)  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"What does it look like? Hic!"  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!"  
  
There, that's the place. The place where I lost it. When my brain was no longer in control.  
  
"Oh, so you think just because you are bigger ^hic^, you are better, ay? Well I'll show you! Hic!"  
  
I put my two little fists up in front of my face, circling with them.  
  
The icien smirked.  
  
"Well? Hic! You too scared to ^hic^ pick on the little guy? Hic! Coward! Hic!"  
  
Yep. Defiantly lost it.  
  
"Why you!"  
  
The next thing I saw through my hazy vision was Freeza charging at me.  
  
^Giggles^ Hic! I think I got this right. ^Chuckles^ any of you want a real translation of the second song I'll gladly e-mail it to you. Just don't forget to give me your e-mail address. It would be kind of hard to do so without it. 


	14. Chapter 13 FIGHT!

Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Freeza was like lightning.  
  
He punched me square in the face and I stammered back a little.  
  
My hand touched my burning face.  
  
"Why you ^hic^ bastard!"  
  
I turned towards him.  
  
Now, which one is the real Freeza?  
  
His leg came up to kick me, but I lost balance and it slammed into the wall.  
  
Hey, maybe being drunk is a better life insurance around Freeza!  
  
"Hic! You missed me! Hic!"  
  
"Auuugh!"  
  
He tried elbowing me, but as I stepped back (because of my unstable balance) the board came up under me and the icien smashed his body part into that.  
  
What do you know; I might just survive.  
  
Something soft was under me.  
  
I looked down.  
  
A pie.  
  
Perfect.  
  
I grabbed another one.  
  
"Hic FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!"  
  
I slammed the pie into Freeza's face with amazing accuracy for my state.  
  
Soon the other soldiers joined in the fun, everyone was throwing food at everyone.  
  
I only remember the food flying everywhere.  
  
My mind shot down then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stammered into my room.  
  
The door closed behind me.  
  
No one was home, except me.  
  
I chocked back a sob.  
  
Sliding down the door to sit against it, I felt my blood slide down my cheek.  
  
My eyes took in the comfort of the darkness.  
  
Tears rocked my body.  
  
Voices echoed through my head.  
  
I was wounded again. 


	15. Chapter 14 Memories consume

Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 14  
  
I pulled my knees up to me. My crying became hysterical.  
  
The gash on my heart was open again and now it was deeper.  
  
How....could....HE?  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Why you little monkey! How dare you humiliate me like that!"  
  
It was after the drunky adventure, I was healed, and Freeza wanted to see me privately. We all know what that meant.  
  
Another kick sent the bloody pulp, named my body, flying into the wall.  
  
I silently got up and stood. I have gotten used to it by know.  
  
"I shall kill you!" Freeza cried.  
  
That's what you think. But I'll survive. I'll survive no matter what to avenge my people.  
  
You can count on it.  
  
"You worthless piece of-"  
  
My thoughts cut him off. I looked at Zarbon, who was standing behind the throne.  
  
The others might not have noticed, but I did.  
  
He had been crying.  
  
And his eyes were still moist. I sensed grief. I smelled sorrow. I felt pain.  
  
The pain of loss.  
  
A punch drove me into the wall. M attention focused on Icicle again.  
  
"Your father was a weakling, and so are you!"  
  
My anger flared.  
  
"Father was not a weakling!"  
  
How dare he?  
  
Freeza frowned.  
  
"Your mother was a-"  
  
/End of Flashback/  
  
I burst out again. No she was not!  
  
She was the best person in the universe. My mommy.  
  
Mother...  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
  
My scream echoed through the palace.  
  
Mother burst in through the doors as I sat on my bed curled up.  
  
Her arms were around me in an instant.  
  
I buried my face in her chest.  
  
"Chit chit Vegeta. It's all right now. Mommy's here."  
  
Her tail snaked around me as she picked me up and gently put me in her lap.  
  
She rocked me back and forth murmuring.  
  
I grabbed on to her nightgown not wanting to ever let go.  
  
"Oh mommy! It was horrible! He came and wanted to take you away...and...and..."  
  
"It's alright Vegeta. It was only a dream. I'm here and I will always be at your side."  
  
I sniffed and snuggled in.  
  
Footsteps echoed in the hallway.  
  
"Pant, pant, How, pant, could, pant you, pant, make it, pant, here so fast? Pant."  
  
Father stood in the doorway or more accurately leaned on it.  
  
I saw mother smirk above me.  
  
"Well, well, Vegeta, getting a little chubby, are we? Maybe you should cut back on those cookies of yours."  
  
She smirked even wider. Father glared at her as he walked over to my humongous bed. (Oh how I miss it!)  
  
He plopped down and flopped back. Letting his tongue hang out for the effect, he closed his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry though," mother started again." I like my man with a little meat on them."  
  
She lent over and gave dad a petite kiss on his lips who immediately caught her in a passionate battle of tongues.  
  
Ugh! Can't they do this somewhere else?  
  
"Awww! Mom! Dad! Pleeeeeeeease! I don't want to barf up my dinner too!"  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
I sniffed. I missed mom's warm arms.  
  
I miss dad.  
  
Heck, I even miss them smooching all the time! (They were nicknamed ,,the royal lovebirds".)  
  
I let out a small laugh. I miss them so much.  
  
Too much. 


	16. Chapter 15 Quote Beatles song: Happiness...

Okay, we are going to get a little angsty here. Uh, maybe not just a little, but you tell me. I don't think it goes over your normal 'angst goodness'. So, on to chapter 15. And thank you Una. I don't know what I would do without you. (She helps me stay on track most of the time. ^_~) Also, thankies Princess Freeza, Nasiya, and nikki. Sorry it took so long. ^^'  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 15  
  
I pulled my knees up to me.  
  
Hot tears rolled down my cheeks, leaving a burning trail of sorrow behind.  
  
My body shook, as my mind spun.  
  
"Mother...Father...I wanna die..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Gohan traced his fingers on the old paper.  
  
His body shook as well.  
  
Bra sniffed as she hugged the teddy bear she found.  
  
Trunks just tightened the grip of his arms, which were crossed.  
  
Pan sighed and shut her eyes as she pulled her legs closer.  
  
Goten's eyes searched the floor.  
  
His brother shook though.  
  
His eyes ran around on the paper taking every fragment in.  
  
It was a little bit crumbled, but not because of a hand. Because of tears.  
  
Vegeta had cried.  
  
And now Gohan felt the sorrow cursing through his veins. They all did.  
  
But Goku's first son felt it deeper.  
  
The puzzle of it all was slowly, piece by piece, coming together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I buried my head deeper in my knees.  
  
Freeza said I would never become super saiyan.  
  
And slowly I was starting to believe him.  
  
You know what is the worst thing about this, journal?  
  
That he was right.  
  
As I sit here journal, at the leg of the GR, these memories consume me. And through these memories, I find, that he was right.  
  
I am a failure journal!!!  
  
I failed father, I've failed everyone!!!  
  
I want to die journal; there is no purpose in living anymore.  
  
I have no one, and no one cares.  
  
No one is here, I stand alone.  
  
I want to die journal, I want to die. 


	17. Chapter 16 harmonica Ooh I feel like end...

Okay people, don't worry, I'm getting back to Maponty too, but there are a few things I want Veggie to do first. Trust me.  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Journal, I want to die!  
  
But enough of this Vegeta, let us return to the past right now.  
  
I want to relive those moments, good and bad.  
  
The past, sweet past...  
  
I sniffed as shivers ran down my spine.  
  
"I want to die, I want to die, I want to die, I want to die!" I chanted to myself.  
  
The door next to me (for I have scooted over), opened.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
It was Nappa.  
  
I buried my head even deeper.  
  
"Go away Nappa, I want to die..."  
  
"Vegeta, what nonsense are you talking about?"  
  
He knelt down to me and tried to take me into his arms.  
  
I roughly pulled away.  
  
"No, Nappa, I want to die!"  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"No!!!"  
  
Suddenly all sorrow became anger.  
  
I was up on my legs again, new droplets of grief finding their way.  
  
"I WANT TO DIE!!!!"  
  
A sword of ki appeared in my hand and I swiftly placed it to my neck.  
  
Where it belonged.  
  
A gasp came from both saiyans. (Raddits also stood in the door.)  
  
Through my blurry vision I saw their alarmed faces.  
  
My body shook.  
  
I closed my eyes. It will all be over now.  
  
The pain.  
  
The sorrow.  
  
The confusion.  
  
Father, I'm coming... 


	18. Chapter 17 Hoooot chocolate!

Sorry for the short chappie last time, I'll try to make it up. And don't worry; the suicidal stage is going to be over. P.S.: Thank you to all reviewers, you guys rock! ^^  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
I heard Raddits shout. The next thing I new his strong firm hands were holding my wrist.  
  
I struggled against it.  
  
Then Nappa came and held me back.  
  
"No!!! I want to die! I...want to..."  
  
Another patch of tears appeared at my eyes.  
  
The sword vanished in my hands.  
  
I fell into Nappa's huge arms.  
  
He placed his huge hands around me.  
  
"There, there..."  
  
"I'll go make some kakao."  
  
Raddits' footsteps echoed down the halls.  
  
"Come now, Vegeta, it's alright. We all need to let it out sometimes."  
  
It seemed forever until I finished crying.  
  
I looked at my bodyguard.  
  
"Nappa, I'm so tired. Tired of it all. I can't take it anymore."  
  
"Chit chit Vegeta. Nincs mar semmi baj, it vagyunk."  
  
He spoke to me in saiyan, which calmed me down a little.  
  
"Come on." My 'nanny' picked me up gently. "Let's go, Raddits is making us some hot chocolate. Let's not keep him waiting, shall we?"  
  
I chuckled a little. Yummy, hot chocolate!  
  
A little while later  
  
"Mmmmm....Raddits you make some bad hot chocolate!!!"  
  
The saiyan laughed.  
  
"So, are we over this whole wanna die thing now?" He asked turning towards me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to be-"  
  
"Hey man, it's okay. Besides, squirt," He looked at me and I glared back. "The main thing is that you are alive and back to normal."  
  
"Yeah." Nappa took the word from Raddits. "I don't know what I would have done without my messenger."  
  
"Oh boy." "Oh boy."  
  
We said in union.  
  
"Here he goes again." "Here he goes again."  
  
"Oh that beautiful angel, I wish you would spare me a moment so I could gaze into those red eyes of yours which are more beautiful than the setting sun itself, and those black curls which-"  
  
"NAPPA!!!!" "NAPPA!!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please, some of us are trying NOT to get sick tonight."  
  
I teased him a little. Time for fun.  
  
He crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
"You'll both understand when you are older and fall in love."  
  
GROSS!!!!!!!  
  
Me in love?  
  
Yuck!!!  
  
I sticked out my tongue.  
  
Stomach turning.  
  
Raddits humped. "Yeah right, like I would ever fall in love!"  
  
"Ugh, disgusting!"  
  
"Vegeta, it a natural part of our lives."  
  
"It's sickening!"  
  
"If it weren't for love, you wouldn't be here right now!"  
  
My face turned into shapes like this: o_O, , ~ ~', @_@ and so forth.  
  
They both laughed at me. A real laugh.  
  
"Well, at least he isn't Zarbon, weeping all the time."  
  
I stopped making faces.  
  
"Yes, what's up with that?"  
  
The saiyans shrugged.  
  
I rubbed my chin.  
  
"Maybe..." 


	19. Chapter 18 What the?

Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 18  
  
I stopped at the gate. The cold autumn wind blew through my hair.  
  
"Alright, Zarbon. The game ends here."  
  
The leaves cracked under the footsteps, but I didn't bother.  
  
Even Pink couldn't have stopped me.  
  
I quietly ran over to the door. My ears perked up.  
  
No one outside or near the door.  
  
Good.  
  
I'm safe.  
  
As for a way in...  
  
My eyes searched.  
  
Ah-ha!  
  
The doggy door!!!  
  
Sigh ' Yeah.  
  
I'm in.  
  
It was dark. Sadly dark.  
  
I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes.  
  
Saiyans were predators, and have always been. I regularly hunted myself (and still do), so my senses were very sharp. And I ain't boasting.  
  
Sobbing. Whimpering. Water falling.  
  
I slid my glove off and put my naked hand on the floor to feel for vibrations.  
  
Two beings. Two? Wait a second...  
  
Pink, Zarbon, Loygen (his mom) that makes three.  
  
Loygen is always home, Zarbon is here for sure and so is Pink.  
  
Question mark. O_o?  
  
I jumped up to the lamp, grabbing a hold of it.  
  
Swinging back and forth a little (now I really was a monkey ^^') I jumped to the door silently.  
  
Peeking in my eyes bulged.  
  
Loygen lay on the bed, Zarbon kneeled at his side with Pink, and he was...crying?  
  
But why?  
  
I smelled the air.  
  
Oh my Guldo!  
  
So that is why!  
  
Poor Zarbon...hold it right there, Vegeta! Why the heck are you feeling bad for a guy who tried to kill you numerous times????  
  
Childish side: Because his mommy died!!!  
  
Adultish side: Dooh!!! ^Slaps face^  
  
Childish side: And I lost my mommy too, and it felt really bad and-  
  
Adultish side: DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!!! ^Childish side cowers in fear^ HE IS STLL YOUR ENEMY!!!  
  
Childish side: But we could be friends...  
  
Adultish side: FRIENDS?!?! ARE YOU NUTS?!?! THIS IS ZARBON!!!!  
  
Childish side: But Lasine always said-  
  
Adultish side: FORGET WHAT SHE SAID!!!!!! THIS IS ZARBON, YOUR WORST ENEMY!!! AM I THE ONLY INTELLIGENT SIDE AROUND HERE?!?!?  
  
Umm, o_O yeah.  
  
As my, uh, inner selves were debating what to do, Zarbon noticed me.  
  
Oh-oh I'm in trouble!  
  
RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Well finally they agreed. 


	20. Chapter 19 Handkercheif

Thanks to all the people who reviewed. ^^ You guys ROCK!!!!  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 19  
  
I made a quick rush to the door.  
  
Oh boy, now I'm in for it!  
  
Almost out there.  
  
"Ooph!"  
  
I slammed against his legs.  
  
My eyes looked straight into his, which were still filled with tears.  
  
Gulp.  
  
"He-he. Umm, I'm sorry?"  
  
I flashed a quick smile.  
  
He just looked at me.  
  
The childish side took over.  
  
"Hey, look man, seriously, I'm sorry. I mean, sure we weren't best friends, but I can understand what you are going through. I lost my momma too."  
  
His glare remained on me.  
  
Then, his gaze shook and he broke out in tears once again.  
  
You cannot imagine what it's like to see a man cry, especially one you have never even seen as sad before.  
  
It's horrible, breath taking, heart braking, and nothing you can imagine.  
  
Pink whimpered in the background.  
  
Zarbon sank to his knees next to me.  
  
I truly didn't know what to do.  
  
He just kept on crying and crying.  
  
But then again, I don't blame him.  
  
"Umm, here."  
  
I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket. (It was UNUSED.)  
  
He looked at me like I was nuts.  
  
After a few moments he took it and dried his eyes, blew his nose.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I looked away.  
  
"I guess I should leave."  
  
I got up and opened the door.  
  
"Zarbon?"  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"I'm really sorry. I won't tell anyone."  
  
With that I silently closed the door and left the house behind. 


	21. Chapter 20 A kiss under a lily, a kiss u...

Okay, sorry that the last chappie was so short, but it felt right to end it there. Sniff poor Zarbon. I made him go through that. I'm SORRY!!! I feel bad... And thanks to Princess Freeza, nikki, and Saiyan Princess 15. It feels good to have you guys backing me up. ^ ^ And don't worry 15, I'll try to make it longer.  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 20 (wow)  
  
I stood on the stool waiting for the oil to heat up enough.  
  
"Sigh Why am I the cook all the time? Haven't they ever heard of not letting kids near hot oil and stuff?"  
  
Nappa was (guess what?) busy writing the latest love letter to Maponty.  
  
Maybe it was a bad idea to give him her letter.  
  
Raddits was attending the fruits and...vegetables.  
  
Oh yeah, very funny!!!  
  
I grumbled to myself.  
  
I got off the stool and turned on the radio.  
  
"Mi ez a szar...szar...szar...szarka láb?"  
  
It was the latest hit.  
  
"Mi ez a szar....szar...szar...szarka láb?"  
  
I sang along dancing to it. I loved that number.  
  
The oil was ready.  
  
I carefully put the krumpli (potato like things?) cakes into the sizzling oil.  
  
I loved those. So delicious.  
  
"Oh darn, where is the kitchen cloth?"  
  
Taking out the ready cakes first, I headed toward the closet to get one out.  
  
On the way I passed the bathroom with the 'oh-so-famous' scratch mark.  
  
It reached to my chin.  
  
I walked on.  
  
Wait a...MY CHIN?!?!  
  
I rushed back.  
  
I started in amazement.  
  
MY CHIN!  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!! WHOHOO!!! YES!!!"  
  
Nappa rushed out of his room.  
  
"What is it Vegeta?"  
  
I pointed at the mark while jumping for joy. Literally.  
  
"I'M...I'M...WHOHOO!!!!"  
  
I started doing my little dance I always did when something good happened.  
  
"What is it?" Raddits rushed in as well.  
  
He saw me doing my uh, hopping.  
  
"What the heck has gotten into you?"  
  
"I'VE GROWN!!!!!"  
  
The two looked at me doubtfully.  
  
"Really! Look!"  
  
I stood against the doorframe to prove it.  
  
Raddits lent down to examine.  
  
"Hmmm, yes it seems like you have grown a bycube."  
  
I sweat dropped.  
  
"Isn't it great?"  
  
Maybe they will realize how important it is.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I fail to see what's so wonderful about this." Nappa said.  
  
"I've finally grown!"  
  
"It's normal."  
  
I can't believe them!!! After five years I finally grow a bycube (about a cm) and they say it's normal!?!  
  
"But...but..."  
  
"I was beginning to get worried if you would start your growth or not. But this proves that you are fit as a fiddle." Raddits said happily.  
  
"But I've finally grown!"  
  
"Trust me, soon you will be praying not to!" With that he and Nappa left back to their work.  
  
"Sigh! What the heck is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Raddits had a nasty habit of telling a part of the story and leaving me the rest to figure out.  
  
I headed back to the kitchen. Might as well finish lunch while pondering.  
  
~~~After a while~~~~~~  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
The oil was burning hot and a drop has just 'jumped' on my arm.  
  
I sucked on it while turning the stove off.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
I turned around to see Nappa standing in the door.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Help?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
He plopped down into the chair.  
  
"I can't think of a good ending!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"The letter, what else?"  
  
"What do you mean, can't think of a good ending?"  
  
"I want something sweet, but I can't think of anything. It's hopeless!"  
  
"Hello people! Is lunch ready?"  
  
Raddits entered and his hand snaked toward the cakes.  
  
I slapped it.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Not yet!"  
  
He sat down next to Nappa.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't think of anything!"  
  
"Hmmm, what about 'a kiss under a lily, a kiss under a rose, but the best place to kiss is right under the nose'?"  
  
The two looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"What?!? It was in one of the books!!!"  
  
It was in the Great Planet book in the undercover discoveries section.  
  
That would mean, the planet's residents didn't know we know about them I mean they uh, umm, well, oh forget it.  
  
It was under the...  
  
Earth section.  
  
o_O  
  
But back to the story before I creep out.  
  
"That's great!" Nappa started scribbling.  
  
"I better writ that down."  
  
All movement stopped.  
  
We stared at Raddits. Then I started.  
  
"Ooo, do we have someone we fancy at work?"  
  
He turned beet red.  
  
"I, well, umm."  
  
"Come on, spit it out."  
  
Nappa played as well.  
  
If possible, he turned even redder.  
  
"She is well, one of my patients at the moment..."  
  
"Oh, and you want to keep her as your patient, Doctor Love?"  
  
He glared at him.  
  
"I only have a little crush on her, that's all!!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"So, who is she?"  
  
My turn to ask.  
  
"You guys won't believe me if I tell you."  
  
"Shoot us."  
  
"She is, well, one of Maponty's lady-in-waiting."  
  
Nappa and I both fell over. 


	22. Chapter 21 Sigh!

I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. I had a record. 11 reviews in one morning! Of course, not all of them were for Nappa's love, but about eighty percent was. 15, your welcome and don't worry, Freeza WILL be in here, but he is not the star of the show right now. I wonder how may chapters this story will turn out with. Hmmm...  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 21  
  
"I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU!!!!!!"  
  
Every bit of sound there was in my throat came out, pouring itself on Raddits.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You ooh, why, aaah!!!!"  
  
I have collected myself since THE news and was trying to get a grip on myself.  
  
Failing miserably.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta, I just said that I like her a little more then average, that's all."  
  
I can imagine myself turning towards him, putting my hands on my hips, glaring.  
  
I most have looked even worse then Mom, because he coward in fear.  
  
"So now I suppose I'll have to take letters to her as well? Raddits, I barely survived taking one letter, what's going to happen with two? I'll die! I'll be sacrificed to Anina!!!"  
  
Anina was the goddess of love in saiyan mythology.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm not asking you to take her any letters, all I'm saying is that I have an itsy bitsy crush on her. Besides, she is still in the hospital. "  
  
"No wonder you were always in a hurry to get to the hospital!"  
  
Nappa, who has been quietly watching, spoke up.  
  
Raddits blushed.  
  
He glared at Nappa.  
  
I smiled a little.  
  
"Look who's talking!" The other saiyan started. "You rush to work as well, not because you enjoy lifting weights, but probably because your 'love' is waiting for you."  
  
"WHY YOU!!!"  
  
Oh-oh. Things are starting to get messy.  
  
"Now, now you two, cool it."  
  
I stepped between the saiyans, who were death glaring each other.  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!!"  
  
I backed out.  
  
Scary.  
  
"Sigh"  
  
However much they wanted to seem like adults, they were like children all the time.  
  
That's supposed to be my job!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Bra smiled a little. Even though they haven't met Nappa or Raddits in person, or any of the other characters except her dad, they knew how they looked, how their voices sounded, all in all.  
  
Bulma has discovered the image and sound holder in the scouters and showed them to the new generation.  
  
Poor Zarbon...it was what both she and Pan were thinking at the moment.  
  
Trunks chuckled a little.  
  
His father was pretty much in a mess if he had both of his guardians fall in love.  
  
Goten looked at Trunks and pretty much got the thought as well.  
  
Gohan just stared at them all.  
  
The silence was a little overwhelming now.  
  
"Ummm, should I read on?"  
  
"Yes. How can you ask such a thing?" Bra.  
  
So obviously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was starting to get on my nerves.  
  
Since the little 'argument' I have taken Nappa's letter and was trying to get my costume.  
  
But every time I tried to draw attention the guards ignored me.  
  
What is a kid to do?  
  
I can't sneak in; they would defiantly catch me then.  
  
What to do, what to do?  
  
My stomach growled quietly.  
  
"Well, you can't think on an empty stomach!"  
  
I pulled out my lunch.  
  
Krumpli cakes...  
  
That's it!!!  
  
Vegeta, you are a genius.  
  
I threw out a cake not far to the front of the bush.  
  
Perfecto!!!  
  
The two patrol guards came this way.  
  
They practically jumped on it.  
  
The rest was easy.  
  
I knocked them both out like last time and put on the yellow haired's costume.  
  
A little mirror dropped out of his pocket.  
  
I picked it up.  
  
"Looking good Vegeta! I'm surprised no girl has jumped on you yet."  
  
I chuckled a little. Guldo save me from that!  
  
But onto work.  
  
This time it was no biggie getting to her room.  
  
I knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes? Who is it?"  
  
"The mailman, who else?"  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Maponty practically pulled me in.  
  
"Whoah! Hey, watch it! I have to take this costume back you know! And I don't really feel like sewing at the moment."  
  
"Sorry! So?"  
  
I sighed and pulled out the letter.  
  
She giggled and got to work.  
  
I rolled my eyes and started pondering on what kind of trouble I would be getting into.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry peeps, but I have limited time! 


	23. Chapter 22 Ninetyeight,ninetynine, hund...

Thankies, I felt like bursting from happiness when I read the reviews. Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I didn't have time. I don't know when I will be able to update, because we are going on vacation...California, here I come! ^^  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 22  
  
"Ninety-seven, ninety-eight, ninety-nine, hundred..."  
  
I counted aloud while the little ball bounced back and forth on the racket like thing.  
  
I wonder when the string will snap.  
  
"Sigh Maponty please, how long does it take you to scribble down your feelings?!?"  
  
"Ssssh! Don't interrupt! I almost got it!"  
  
She sat there back turned to me, for more then an hour now.  
  
It was driving me nuts!  
  
"I'll give you a minute, and then I'm outta here!!!"  
  
"Done!"  
  
"Finally!"  
  
She gave me the letter and pushed me out the door.  
  
"Be good!"  
  
The door slammed behind me.  
  
"Grumble, rusum fusum..."  
  
This job STINKS!  
  
I walked down the stairs, all the while thinking that I deserve more then just this.  
  
I suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, look who we have here."  
  
I put my hands on my mouth.  
  
Oh my Guldo!  
  
I'm sure NOT lucky today!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sorry that it's so short, but it felt so right to end it there. ^smirks evilly^ 


	24. Chapter 23 Hmm

Sorry that I didn't update any sooner, but we were flying to California and... it was a complicated thing. But I'm back and I'm ready to get the story rolling! Apologies for the evil cliffie last time, I'll try not to do it again. ^^'  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Whoah.  
  
I tried not to burst out laughing.  
  
He looked down at me angrily.  
  
It was the same guy who attacked me with his troops last time.  
  
Though there was a difference.  
  
I couldn't help it.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
I fell to my knees at the sight.  
  
"Shut up! It's not funny!"  
  
He yelled at me, face redder then the setting sun.  
  
The soldiers started to snicker.  
  
"I SAID BE QUIET!!!!!!"  
  
They stopped and I remained the only one laughing his guts out.  
  
You would like to know why, dear journal, wouldn't you?  
  
I glanced up at him again.  
  
He was beet red and a wein was clearly popping on his head. He stood there, shacking, in...in...IN HIS UNDERWEAR!!!!!  
  
I fell to the floor as a fit came over me again.  
  
"Aurgh! That's it kid, you are finished! Not only did you take my uniform, you also made a mockery of me!"  
  
Oh-oh!  
  
I am in trouble. Serious trouble.  
  
I mean these guys had swords so sharp they could cut Kakarott's thick head in two with the slightest motion.  
  
And he look liked he could handle it real well.  
  
Especially on me.  
  
"GULP!"  
  
I eyed the cases.  
  
His finger pushed it out lightly.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"  
  
I shut my eyes and ran away with full speed.  
  
Pride or no pride, I don't want to be cut in half! I'm too young to die!  
  
It felt like I wasn't moving anywhere.  
  
Cautiously I opened an eye.  
  
I wasn't moving.  
  
I wasn't?  
  
My feet held still on the ground, though now they started to shake.  
  
"Oh boy. I have a feeling..."  
  
My vision slowly wandered from the little desk to the ceiling and from there to the face of a very mad Gilla's henchman.  
  
I wasn't!!!!!!!!  
  
"Hehe. You are not mad at me, are you?'  
  
I got a very big growl as a reply.  
  
"Well now then, I guess I will be on my way. Don't want to make you anymore madder. Too much adrenaline is very bad for your health."  
  
By this time I managed to get the coat loose from his grip. I petted his cheek.  
  
"Be a good little henchman, and say hello to the Gilla for me, will you?"  
  
I jumped on the lamp and swinged to the door.  
  
Only to bounce off my 'pal' who was blocking the doorway.  
  
"Not so fast, 'friend'. You and I still have to say our good-byes to each other."  
  
His sword tickled my neck.  
  
This is NOT good. Definitely NOT good.  
  
Well, might as well start thinking what I will be saying to Emma (guard keeper). Hmmm.........  
  
Uh, whoopsa-daisy? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	25. Chapter 24 Weird

Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The next thing I knew I was fighting with the soldier. Somehow I managed to draw 'mine' and dodge his attacks.  
  
Almost at the door.  
  
I had to jump the other way to dodge.  
  
The window!  
  
Jumping out, I took off my costume and hightailed out of there.  
  
I ran through the maze like streets ahead.  
  
A racket came from forward.  
  
What could that be?  
  
I looked back.  
  
They were chasing me, like a pack of angry macskas.  
  
"Come on legs, a little more gas on it!"  
  
My boots screeched at the corner as I sharply took the turn.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
"Ugh!'  
  
Once again I bumped into someone.  
  
I looked up to see who.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
This was NOT possible.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
We screamed at each other.  
  
Well, at least both of us were shocked.  
  
I could not believe my eyes.  
  
"M-M-Mira?"  
  
"Ve-Ve-Vegeta?"  
  
"What the heck are you doing here?" "What the heck are you doing here?"  
  
Mira, my half twin (I'll explain later) here, on planet Cold, when she is supposed to be DEAD?!?  
  
Dead as in no longer existing in this dimension and perfectly not capable of bumping into me.  
  
Mira.........  
  
/Flashback/  
  
A black haired little girl sat at one of the many windows of the palace. She sighed.  
  
Her ankle long hair, which tips curved up toward the sky, was gently blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Oh that Karfiol.........he is sooo cute."  
  
She didn't notice the flame-haired boy by the door who was now smirking at the heard words.  
  
"Ooo.........Mira and Karfiol sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes an infant in a baby carriage!"  
  
She turned around, her eyes sparkling with anger.  
  
"SHUT UP VEGETA!!!!"  
  
"Mira has a cru-ush! Mira has a cru-ush!"  
  
"Agh! BE QUIET! YOU, YOU, MEANIE!!!"  
  
Her older brother just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with?"  
  
"No, Vegetable- head."  
  
She threw a pillow into his face.  
  
"Oh so you want to fight my little sister? I show no mercy! Aaaaah!"  
  
Vegeta charged at her and a series of giggles and laughs erupted from both sides. The sounds of pillows hitting heads and other body parts echoed through the halls.  
  
/End of Flashback/  
  
Mira?  
  
My dear little sister?  
  
But how?  
  
I gazed at her. She was as big as me, though she has started to become a little more woman-like.  
  
My little sister Mira.........  
  
She grabbed my arm and flew away with me in the tow.  
  
"I'll explain everything later, Vegetable-head." 


	26. Chapter 25 A few days or a few

Thanks for the reviews guys. Though I think after this chapter Nappa's love will be on hold. I feel that I need to work out the story line a little more. Sorry for leaving you like this. (Though I doubt you guys will be sorry)  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 25  
  
We landed on a roof nearby our house.  
  
I broke free from her grasp.  
  
"Who are you? You can't be Mira!"  
  
The world started to spin.  
  
Were they alive all along? Or was she just an android of Freeza's to confuse me again?  
  
"Vegeta, please, it IS me! Let me explain!"  
  
Tears started to roll down my eyes.  
  
Never ending questions floated around in my mind.  
  
Was my whole life under Freeza just a prank?  
  
Did I shed so many tears for nothing?  
  
Where they all laughing at me, at my struggle?  
  
Didn't they love me?  
  
"NO! GO AWAY! YOU ARE DEAD! AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE!!!"  
  
"VEGETA! LISTEN TO ME! WE ARE dead, yes, but I came on a mission here. Please let me explain."  
  
Her voice was a whisper by the end of the sentence.  
  
"Please?"  
  
My body shook.  
  
If this was a trap.........but what if it wasn't? What if she was real?  
  
I tried to swallow the knot in my neck.  
  
I didn't answer.  
  
"Please, for us, for you, kis hercegunk?"  
  
Kis hercegunk.........that's what they always called me.  
  
My family.........the royal family.  
  
"O-Okay. I-I'm listening."  
  
"It sounds pretty complicated, but it's simple really. When a planet is blown up with it's race, or at least most of it, it goes to the next dimensional universe. Where all the dead planets and races go."  
  
She chuckled a little.  
  
"That sounded pretty dumb, now didn't it?"  
  
I smiled as well.  
  
"Yeah. Just like you always do."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
She but her hands on her hips and pouted.  
  
"I'm hurt!"  
  
I chuckled a little.  
  
"BUT just this once I will let it slide. Back to the explanation. So Planet Vegeta was transported there as well, and we live there now. Us, the new generation, that is you, me and the rest of the little witches still grow and are given a chance of having one brat. Like that will ever happen. Yuck!"  
  
I snickered a little.  
  
"So, you won't be marrying Karfiol?"  
  
She became red.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
I let myself laugh.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny. But what I am doing here is bringing the younger saiyans, you know the mission sent offs, back to Vegetasei."  
  
My eyes bulged.  
  
"You mean, you are taking me back?"  
  
My heart filled with hope.  
  
"No."  
  
And it deflated like a popped balloon.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?!?!"  
  
"Well, I can't take you back permanently. Only temporarily, not like the others."  
  
"WHY THE HELL NOT!?!"  
  
Why can't I go back? I want to go back!  
  
"I don't know, ask the old Kai. He told me not to."  
  
If I EVER meet this 'old Kai' I will torture him for making me stay.  
  
"So, even if not for forever, but you will take me back?"  
  
"Yep. After I collected all the young ones. Which I have."  
  
Now, later in the future, I can say one thing to Mira; nya-nya-nya-nyah, you missed one! You missed Kakarott!  
  
"There is only one problem though. I need to recharge myself, and that will take a little time."  
  
"Just how much is that little time?"  
  
"It could vary from a few days to a few years."  
  
I started in disbelief at her.  
  
"FEW YEARS?????" 


	27. Chapter 26 Green Thumb

Hello people I'm baaack! Sorry that it took so long! ^^' Hope I can satisfy you. (Probably not.)  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Gohan looked at his companions amazed.  
  
"Do you guys know anything about this?"  
  
He asked slowly.  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"Nope. Nothing." Bra answered.  
  
"Neither do you, Mister Smarty-Pants?"  
  
Goten turned to Trunks, who just glared.  
  
"No. Not a single thought."  
  
"It seems quite possible though." Gohan pondered. "Amazing. A whole universe in the next dimension! Think about it! Races we have never seen before, ones we only heard of, like.like the saiyans."  
  
He stopped as the thought buried itself in his mind. Whichever point of view he looked at, it was partly his race.  
  
"But why didn't daddy ever tell us about it?" Bra asked.  
  
"I don't know." Pan spoke.  
  
"Well, there is only one way to find out." Goten looked at his brother.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A FEW YEARS?!?!"  
  
My life sucked.  
  
"Look, I'm sure it won't take that long."  
  
I cooled down.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Where are we going to stay?"  
  
"At our place."  
  
She raised an eyebrow.  
  
I smirked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
/I skip ahead a little in my memories/  
  
Our feet slowly touched the ground.  
  
Mira whistled.  
  
"Homey. Nice place you got here bro. I suppose you aren't the one who keeps the garden."  
  
I blushed a little. It was never my strength.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
"Today, class, we will see what turned out of the seeds in your capable hands."  
  
Mrs. Greener, the biology teacher, walked up and down the rows of desks.  
  
The flame-haired little boy kept on scribbling in his notebook.  
  
Mother and father thought it best for me to go to a public school, to develop my, ^cough^ social skills.  
  
But what they didn't know, never hurt them.  
  
I was pretty much a loner there too.  
  
I continued drawing.  
  
"BAMMMM!!!!!"  
  
A ruler came down on my desk, making me jump.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Greener?"  
  
She smirked.  
  
"I would just LOVE to see your homework."  
  
I gulped. What homework?  
  
"The plant please, ouji."  
  
I bent down to my backpack.  
  
Time for major emberassment.  
  
My hand pulled out the 'plant'.  
  
I glanced at Nappa, sitting outside the window. He shook his head.  
  
The pot hit the wood.  
  
I heard the class start to giggle.  
  
The teacher gasped.  
  
"F-, Vegeta!"  
  
/End of flashback/  
  
My memories drifted from my black, shriveled plant.  
  
"Raddits has a green thumb, not me."  
  
Mira chuckled.  
  
"Come on, meet the guys."  
  
I stepped forward to the house.  
  
"Nappa, Raddits, I'M HOME!!!!"  
  
"About time Vegeta, where have you been, you worried me and Raddits si- AAAAH!!!! Princess Mira!!!!"  
  
"Oh my Guldo!"  
  
I can pretty much figure what Mira's thoughts were, (especially since she is my half twin); Here we go again. 


	28. Chapter 27 The plan

Thanks for the warm welcome back guys! ^^ I feel so happy!  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 27 (o_O)  
  
"Wow."  
  
Raddits and Nappa sat across from us at the table. Mira, who was waiting patiently next to me, has just enlightened them.  
  
"Well?"  
  
I started, since the two looked at us, as we were a two-headed plant that spoke and tap-danced. (No offence to any noveny out there.)  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Could be, but I'm not sure."  
  
"Maybe the King was right, he is-"  
  
"Maybe not, knowing fate."  
  
"But-"  
  
Now I was confused. What the heck where they talking about?  
  
"Well either ways, we will have to settle Nappa's little love affair first."  
  
Raddits put an end to their little conversation.  
  
"Why, what happened to yours?"  
  
Nappa asked the doctor teasingly.  
  
He blushed deeply.  
  
"Well, uh, she, well, umm." The saiyan tried to look away, but gave up and sighed. "She was visited by her boyfriend and I just gave up there."  
  
My nanny patted his back.  
  
Raddits put his cheeks onto his hand, with elbows on the table, and frowned.  
  
"I feel like an old brown shoe."  
  
Poor Raddits.  
  
"Brown shoe or no brown shoe, we got to figure out a way with Maponty."  
  
"You are right Vegeta, we have to settle this business."  
  
"Uh, who is this 'Maponty'?"  
  
Mira looked at us puzzled.  
  
We all blushed, not realizing at first how 'touchy' this subject is.  
  
She looked away.  
  
"Sigh Never mind. I will have to attend another problem anyway while you take care of your dilemma."  
  
Nappa returned to 'fully-in-love'mode.  
  
"I just want to see her one last time and explain everything."  
  
"Sure, we can do that."  
  
I wanted to bang my head into the wall for saying that.  
  
Sure, if I can get in there twice and come out barely alive, then I can get a big bald guy who is in love and bakes heart-shaped chocolate chip cookies with rose pedals and a doctor who stops and ponder on the origin of a weed into a castle protected by the finest swordsmen of the universe with blades that even Freeza fears.  
  
Sure we can do that.  
  
'  
  
"Great, we will sneak in, Nappa says goodbye, and then we head for Vegetasei. Simple as that."  
  
Raddits cried.  
  
"If she is true, then we are meant to be as one forever."  
  
Nappa's eyes sparkled and shined while he spoke.  
  
We all sweat dropped.  
  
Mira cleared her throat.  
  
"I propose we get moving."  
  
"What's with being all official?"  
  
Time to play a little.  
  
"I like it. Makes me sound a lot smarter."  
  
"Yeah. Now you sound like an ass instead of a sloth."  
  
The sayain sloth was considered one of the stupidest animals in the universe. The ass took the first place.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!"  
  
The next thing I saw was a Mira in mad fury rushing at me.  
  
We wrestled on the floor while Nappa and Raddits tried to separate us.  
  
I miss Mira. She was so much fun. 


	29. Chapter 28 Let the finale begin!

Sorry for not updating yesterday, but dad was working from home, so he had to hog the internet. But I don't blame him for it, if I had to get up at six so I won't have to come home at midnight, driving two hours to and from work...never mind. I'll just write.  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 28  
  
A leaf cracked under Nappa's foot.  
  
"Ssssh! Quiet!"  
  
I turned around glaring at him.  
  
We made it to the inner bushes so far, and I didn't not want to get caught HERE. I had a reputation as a (prank and other annoying things) prince to hold up. Getting caught in the BUSHES would be a humongous shame. Plus Freeza would probably beat me to death (but I'll survive NO MATTER WHAT).  
  
"Sorry. Are we there yet?"  
  
"No. But we are close."  
  
We decided to make the meeting in the back garden. Our luck has finally turned too, since the Gilla was holding a festivity.  
  
Festivity? Where did that come from?  
  
I bet Raddits forgot the headphones on again. (I can hear through the wall. Yeah, it's that thin.)  
  
Lucky he doesn't have a girlfriend.  
  
I shook my head. Now my thoughts were getting gross.  
  
"Wow, if only I had time to study all these marvelous flowers and pants."  
  
"Pants? Raddits, pants?" Nappa questioned. "Don't tell me you are gay."  
  
I almost burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, oops. I mean pLants. And NO I am NOT gay."  
  
We all chuckled a little as we arrived at the back.  
  
"But why do you keep a long hair then? And why don't you read-"  
  
"Would you give it up Nappa, I told you I'm NOT gay."  
  
"But you never-"  
  
"Would you two shut up? Raddits is NOT gay, and we are trying NOT to get caught. So if you would please keep your traps shut until it's time.."  
  
I knew it was a bad idea. I just knew it.  
  
"Sheeesh, Vegeta! Touchy, touchy!"  
  
"I bet you didn't get your daily dose of milk. Eh, squirt?"  
  
"Aurgh, why you two!" I turned around hissing at them. " Just wait till I. Augh! You are so immature!"  
  
They glanced at each other and smiled.  
  
Why did I have to be the brains of the outfit all the time?  
  
"Tele van a tököm veletek!!!"  
  
I cried out in saiyan. /:/ My groin is full of you two, or something along those lines. ^^'  
  
My head hit something hard.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
I looked up to find my noogie hit the lamp.  
  
The lamp?  
  
That would be 2 concubes!  
  
I'M 2 CONCUBES TALL!!! WHOHOO!  
  
This just keeps getting better and better.  
  
So I guess you are wondering how come I end up with suicidal thoughts at the end, right?  
  
One answer is that nothing that's pleasure lasts for long. At least, not in my life.  
  
Another answer is that you will see.  
  
I'm just a puzzle waiting to be solved.  
  
Music and chatter fill my ears once again as I write you, dear journal.  
  
The night of, of, of. Darn, I could never figure out a cool name.  
  
I saw people dancing, some chatting and laughing, a fe-FOOD!!!  
  
No, bad Vegeta! You have an objective here even though you haven't been able to eat in days and there are big piles of delicious food..  
  
No!  
  
Let's just get Maponty.  
  
I saw her dancing.  
  
Great. How am I going to get her out of there?  
  
The thought hit me.  
  
No! I don't wanna dance! It's so girlish! v v'  
  
I don't know how, but I somehow got my legs to dance that night. Or did they get me?  
  
Because after I got the hang of it, I didn't want to stop.  
  
Yeah, yeah, go ahead, laugh at me. The prince of saiyans likes to dance.  
  
I finally got to Maponty.  
  
"Vegeta! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nappa came to see you."  
  
"Really? He is here?"  
  
"Uh-huh. He is in the back."  
  
"My you have grown."  
  
I pulled myself out. Finally someone noticed it the way I wanted it to.  
  
"And you are a pretty good dancer too. With that and your handsome little face, I bet the girls in the room will be jumping at you."  
  
Note: By that time I was as tall as I am now. Sigh. It's depressing. I haven't grown a bit since I was twelve. Oh the shame..  
  
We stopped dancing and she rushed out to the back.  
  
I felt myself blush.  
  
Guldo save me from that!  
  
"Hi cutie!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A girl grabbed my arm.  
  
"Want to dance?"  
  
"I, uh,-"  
  
Oh come on fate, I'm only twelve! Fine, maybe I'm closer to thirteen, but..  
  
"Hey, I saw him first!"  
  
Another girl popped up on my other side.  
  
"Did NOT!"  
  
As the two raging harpies started a vicios battle over a helpless little male (who was quite strong for a helpless little male) their pray slowly made for the door.  
  
That's when he noticed two guards making their way to the back garden.  
  
Where the two lovebirds he was trying to protect were. 


	30. Chapter 29 Overrulled

Sorry it took so long people, but it's summer! So many places to go. I barely have time to think!  
  
But it's a great summer, especially because of the nice reviews I got. ^^ Me is so happy, happy, happy, happy..  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 29 (^gasp^29?!?!)  
  
"Oh boy.."  
  
I ran out to the pitch-black garden, franticly trying to save my friend.  
  
If Freeza finds out about Nappa's love affair, he is a goner.  
  
My eyes searched, only to find it was almost useless even for my orbs.  
  
The shape of the two lovers sitting on the stone bench were faint, but there.  
  
I looked back and saw the guards looking my way.  
  
Bending down as if I dropped something, I began to crawl towards my friends.  
  
So much for the clean armor. And I washed it yesterday.  
  
"Hey guys, we-"  
  
I popped up between the two.  
  
And felt two lips on my cheeks.  
  
"Aww shucks! I love you guys too."  
  
"Huh? Vegeta?"  
  
"What the-?"  
  
They looked at me in amazement.  
  
"Nappa, we got to split."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Nappa! V! We got ourselves a problem!"  
  
"I know. The guards found us. You and Nappa go ahead, I'll stay behind a little."  
  
"You are leaving so soon?"  
  
Well, duh, Maponty.  
  
"Take me with you then! Don't leave me here!"  
  
Nappa and Raddits looked at me.  
  
"No way! We are NOT taking her! We want a clean getaway! Come unnoticed, go unnoticed. I'm sure you agree that it is a bad idea to-"  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"WHAT?!? DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME RADDITS?!? We CAN'T take her!!!"  
  
"All who are against the idea please raise you hands!" Nappa declared.  
  
My hand shoot up into the air.  
  
"With?"  
  
I put it down.  
  
They will see that it's a bad idea.  
  
They follow their prince, right?  
  
Right?  
  
They all put up their hands.  
  
Right. Sigh.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta, but you are overruled."  
  
I growled.  
  
"Fine then. Nappa and Maponty, you try to sneak out the way we came. Raddits you go cover them."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll have to stall them. Now go."  
  
"Right."  
  
I watched them disappear into the bushes.  
  
I hope nothing bad happens.  
  
"There's one!"  
  
A squad stood ready to fight behind me.  
  
I smirked.  
  
This is going to be fun. 


	31. Chapter 30 The end

I think I have *finally* come to the end of Nappa's love. Phew! About time.  
  
Nappa's Love  
  
Chapter 30  
  
My knee came up to the gut of a soldier. Once I got rid of their toothpicks, they were no match for the sayain prince.  
  
I elbowed another who tried to attack from the back, and kicked a previous into its teammates.  
  
"Commander, we need backup. I repeat we need backup."  
  
One of the guards spoke into his scouter.  
  
% "How many?" %  
  
I made my way towards the little group, my ears filling with the sounds of the groans of the others.  
  
"A lot."  
  
% "Enemy?" %  
  
They were cornered. Like trapped little mice. Too bad I'm the cat in this game. And this cat kills it's pray.  
  
"A lot tougher then we have ever faced before."  
  
% " Number?" %  
  
He gulped as he saw my hand glow in the dark.  
  
"One sir. Only one."  
  
That was the last thing he said.  
  
"Hmph. You are no fun. You die too easily."  
  
I looked at the faces of the dead men. All of them in a shock.  
  
"Soon, very soon, I will join you. But I'll come back."  
  
"Halt, trespasser!!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes. Not again!  
  
"What now, idiots?"  
  
Some of them shivered when they saw me.  
  
"It's, it's, it's Vegeta!"  
  
"Ding-ding-ding!!! Youuu got it!!! The one and only will send you to the next dimension. Keep still and I promise it won't hurt." I smirked. "Well, maybe a little."  
  
The smell of fear and blood drifted in the air. I took a deep breath of the scent that next to my friends and goal has kept me alive.  
  
The sweet aroma of blood. Don't you just love it? It's like a drug, filling you with energy, every bit of you pleading to get more.  
  
Another troop arrived behind them.  
  
I frowned. Now it was too dangerous. A few could slip behind my back and catch up to Nappa and Raddits.  
  
My eyes lit up. A little run would be good.  
  
I sprinted to the right, not to fast, to make sure they follow.  
  
Footsteps echoed behind me. A swift turn to the left.  
  
A barrel! Perfect!  
  
I jumped in, waiting for them to pass.  
  
"Boy, what's wrong with those cocky soldiers again?"  
  
A woman's voice came from the top.  
  
"I don't know, but I sure hope they die running."  
  
"Yeah, me too. They treat us like dirt, just because we are servants."  
  
"Have you heard of the Black Fire?"  
  
"Black Fire? The mysterious guy? Uh-huh. I even saw him. He is soo handsome."  
  
Black Fire? Cool.  
  
I jumped up to the windowsill, comfortably sitting on it.  
  
"Are you two ladies talking about poor little me?"  
  
"Huh? OMG!!! It's Black Fire!"  
  
"My, he IS handsome."  
  
'  
  
"I bet he came to lead our rebel against the soldiers!"  
  
Revolution? Yes! That's a great getaway!  
  
"Of course I have. Now, here is the plan."  
  
Like father always said, you got to work with what you got.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Black Fire? Nice name dad." Trunks complemented his father, even though he was who knows where.  
  
"I wonder if Freeza will catch him." Pan voiced her thought.  
  
"Nooo!!! Dad won't mess up like that!" Bra almost shouted.  
  
Everyone else just rolled their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
@_@ % ^_^ % A bit later % o_O % X_X %  
  
To you, waltz-like music came from downstairs, as the lords and mistresses continued their chatting, laughing and, obviously, dancing.  
  
I clutched the sword in my hand as I glanced at the servants, both men and women, ready and eager to fight.  
  
Can't wait to see what cooks out of this mess.  
  
My grip tightened on the rope, which was fastened to the chandelier in the middle of the room.  
  
"CHARGE!!!!!!"  
  
I jumped from the balcony, swinging to the floor, knocking down the pyramid of glasses, the cake aaand a couple of people.  
  
At that very moment the servants poured in from every exit attacking every guard they could get their hands on.  
  
I joined in on the fun too.  
  
Payback time!!!  
  
The blonde guy seemed to have chosen me as his target. Good.  
  
Then it's a duel.  
  
"You won't get away from me this time!"  
  
He shouted through the chaos.  
  
Our swords clashed together with each word.  
  
Then we were face to face, both of us struggling to unhand the other.  
  
"Don't worry, I don't plan too!"  
  
We both jumped back, neither of us winning the assault.  
  
He smirked.  
  
"I never had a true challenge in my life before, boy. Yet you, fresh from your mother's womb, test me."  
  
I went for his head, but he blocked.  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not an child!"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Yes you are. Even though you are more serious then an adult, and kill without a thought, you are *still* a child down there."  
  
"No I'm not!!!"  
  
I attacked again and he countered, then he attacked and I countered and so it went back and forth until he unhanded me.  
  
My sword landed far away from me, and I was cornered, like the soldiers before.  
  
" You wish to be in your mother's arms again. Tell me, did you have a dream where you are drowning?"  
  
I shook. How did he know about my vision?  
  
A vision I still have now. It's always the same.  
  
I see Freeza as a giant, chasing me, trying to crush me. I run and run, but then suddenly the earth cracks under me, and I fall into a warm lake. I struggle to get to the surface, but not for long. I don't know why, but I just give up fighting, and let myself drown. I feel myself hitting the bottom, surrounded by the gentle hands of the water.  
  
And I feel good there, peaceful, ready to leave this stinkin' life behind once and for all.  
  
I wish I could have stayed dead on Namek. I wish that they wouldn't have brought me back.  
  
Maybe I should drown myself, like I do in the dream.  
  
But how did he know?  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
He whispered.  
  
The sword came sailing toward my head, it's blade shining.  
  
My eyes grasped it, as it sliced the air, like a silver feather of a dragon.  
  
Nearer and nearer it came, and I was too dumbstruck too do anything about it.  
  
############# ############## ########################## ############  
  
I scrubbed the nasty spot even harder.  
  
"Stupid sword, stupid Freeza, stupid Nappa, in this stupid world."  
  
"I don't here you scrubbing, Ouji!!!"  
  
The polish almost went through the ground.  
  
I growled.  
  
What basically happened last night was that the sword cut the drape, not my head. And, just my luck, Zarbon and Dodoria arrived just at that moment.  
  
I was helpless as they dragged me away and into the throne room.  
  
But Freeza's face was priceless. He looked like he was about to burst!  
  
I snickered a little at the memory.  
  
Of course, I didn't tell about Nappa or Maponty, even though icicle beat the living day out of me cause he was sure I would now about her whereabouts.  
  
I glanced out the window and saw Mira smirking at me from the top of the wall where she sat.  
  
If looks could kill...  
  
Freeza decided to give me a break and instead of a whole month of fire- wheel, he gave me a whole month of..  
  
It's to embarrassing to say it.  
  
Aw, what the heck, let's get it over with.  
  
Toilet scrubbing.  
  
I...hate...FREEZA!!!!  
  
I'm going to smell like fecal for a whole stinky (literally) month!!!  
  
Life is so cruel to me.  
  
"Ouji, are you still there? Give me some sign. Or do I need to send somebody there?"  
  
Freeza wasn't helping either.  
  
I decided to entertain myself.  
  
"ZÖLD ERD?BEN JÁRTAM VIRÁGOK KÖZÖTT, OTT LÁTTAM EGY TÖRPÉT, SZALONNÁT SÜTÖTT. AZT KÉRDEZTEM T?LE, ADSZ EGY FALATOT? A TÖRPE RÁM NÉZETT ÉS FIGYISZT MÚTATOTT."  
  
I saw Mira fall off the wall laughing.  
  
I let you in on the joke, don't worry.  
  
-Once when I walked in the forest, I saw a dwarf baking bacon, taking a rest. I asked him if I could have a bite, He looked at me and gave me_____with all his might.  
  
_____ Stands for something I can't translate. It's not the finger, but it's similar, meaning get lost. Only it's a little rougher, since it's saiyan- originated.  
  
The song belongs to me, cause I made it up when I was a kid, so all who dare to sing it without checking with me, will have to suffer the wrath of the sayain prince.  
  
Humph! 


End file.
